The Real Doctor
by marikura
Summary: The Doctor takes a unexpected trip to a different universe. In which he is a Fictional Character. In other words ours. Saving a Girl and her nephew from a force of nature the doctor discovers how famous he is within this new world. Please R & R :)


In a parallel universe far away...

Planet Earth. My home. Not an advanced civilization but we're getting there. Who knew that in my life I would get to know a wonderful man known as the Doctor. In my universe he is a television character of a show named Doctor Who. But I've always wondered...What if he exists in an other dimension? And if he does can he save us or has he already saved us before but we don't remember, like that episode that he restarted the universe. I am a devoted fan. And my head is grounded and I most certainly know he doesn't exist and he is fiction. But I've always asked these questions...specially the question... What if he was real?

As I drive though the country-side of Tennessee with my nephew Jack, He stayed with me for a while and now that I'm in vacation and he's starting school in a few days, i'm going to take him to my sister's house and stay there for awhile before I get back to work. My sister and my brother-in-law also like Doctor Who and my nephew loves it. He has his own sonic screwdriver that I gave to him in his 5th birthday. He has Eleven's version of the Sonic Screwdriver. As I get to my sister's home, my sister is waiting, looking out the window impatiently as a mother only would. Her eyes brighten as she sees my car stop in front of the house. Jack is impatient to show her and his dad my gift to him. As I shut off the car and he rapidly unbuckles his seatbelt he demands –"Open the door please aunty!"

"Alright! Alright! Mind your Step, pumpkin!" I tell him as I unlock the door. He opens it and runs out leaving the door open and running to the front door. "Mommy! Mommy!" He eagerly went and my sister opened the front door to find him running up her arms. "Oh My Baby!" She enthusiastically hugs him as she hasn't seen him in years. I yell from my car, "Don't choke him, eh! He's only been with me a month." She laughs and she responds " When you have your own, you'll know the feeling." I sighed and said – "What ever you say, sis..." Jack looks in his little backpack for his sonic screwdriver and as he finds it he shows it to her. – "Look what Aunty got me, Mommy!" he presses a button on the side that activates the sound of the sonic screwdriver and he points it at stuff around the porch. She laughs and calls for her husband to help me with the bags and we go inside as it was getting dark.

The next day began very dreary and gloomy, it was cloudy and humid. As I woke up I had a gut-deep feeling that something was going to happen. I ignore it, and continue on with my morning ritual, brushing teeth, combing my hair, get dressed and go down for breakfast. My sister already ate, so has my nephew and brother-in-law. They are watching the television and my nephew is playing with his toys. They put on the news and they announce a severe weather alert in our area. My heart just dropped down to my gut. Can this be the feeling that I had this morning? I shake my head in denial. I ignore it once more. – "Hey Babe. We need to buy water bottles to stock up in for this tornado season." He responds "I can't honey. You know that I work late today." She sighs and says "I also work late today." I raise my hand to get into their conversation "Umm... Can go. I have my car and i'm free, so I have no problem in doing it." My sister sighed in relief. "Ohh... Thank you. But take little Jack with you." I look at her with a serious face "... Obviously. I'm not leaving him alone." My sister gets Jack ready, and I get my keys and my purse.

As I put my nephew in the car-seat, my sister approaches me and asks – "Where are you gonna buy the water bottles?" I respond quickly "On the nearest Walmart..." my sister finishes my sentence "Evil Center!" We laugh. "We shouldn't even buy from there we are against their 'cheap prices'" she says with her quoting with her fingers. I agree. "I know we shouldn't, but this is an emergency and I can't enter the base to buy it from the grocery store in there." She nods. "I know... just be careful... the weather is getting blustery." she says preoccupied for our safety as only a mother would for her child and an older sister would for her little sister. I roll my eyes, and I tell her "Oh... don't say it like that. You're speaking as if this is our last conversation..." She looks at me serious. – "Hey. I'll feed Little Jack. Does he eat in Denny's?" She with her concerned look says – "Give him The Chicken Nuggets, he likes those. No fries though." I salute her with a smile and say – "Roger!" I take my leave and I see my sister disappear though the rear view mirror.

I get to my destination, Walmart. Jack and I get out and go inside to look for the water bottles. I see lots of tension in the store. People are looking for stuff to stock up for. Canned goods, Water, Lights, Candles, etc... I only need that one thing. Luckily, I found one. The last one. I take it with me in the cart. Jack is in the cart playing with his Sonic Screwdriver, pointing it at different people. I tell him. "Jack. It isn't polite to point people with Sonic Screwdrivers." He frowns and says – "Okay Aunty, I'll point it at stuff only." I smile and pat him in the head messing up his hair. – "Good Boy." He shakes his head and starts to sonic me. I laugh and journey on to the cash register. I pay, get out and as promised I get him to Denny's.

As we get out, I feel the wind getting gusty, and the clouds darken by the minute. I ignore it, and say to myself. "Must be a rain cloud..." As we get in, we get a table and we sit down and order our food. I listen to the Television which had the weather channel on. They were talking about tornado season and how it's getting worse each year. I check my cellphone and I have a message on my phone saying that the area i'm at has a Tornado Watch Alert. My heart dropped to my stomach and as I saw the waitress I ask her to make my order to go. She with a smile said – "No problem, Ma'am. We'll give it to you as soon as possible." I thank her, and I continue to watch my phone. I get a text from my sister saying – "Get home now. There's a Tornado watch in our area. Be careful and stay safe." I respond "Yes, I got the alert and i'll be home soon. XO" The waitress come to my table with our table. I pay in the front of the restaurant and leave for my car. The sky was getting darker and the wind faster. I don't hear any sirens so I enter my car, I buckle up Jack and I leave as fast as I can.

From the restaurant to my sister's home is about 30 to 45 minute depending on traffic. I keep the radio on and look at mt rear view mirror the darkness of where I was. The radio alerts that there has been touchdown nearby. I stay strong for my nephew, to not cry knowing that you are near something that may kill us and he is unaware of the danger we are in. It starts to hail around us, and Jack looks out in wonder. "Oh Cool!" he says impressed. I keep driving as fast as I can. I hear a thundering roar. I look through my rear view mirrors and there it was, force of nature following me and my beloved nephew. The tornado seemed like an F3. I punch the gas all the way down, my tears fall down but I try not to sob to not get Jack nervous. I tell him – "I love you so much, Jack. So, so much!" He looks at me, "I love you too aunty." I keep going I see stuff flying over my car and all around me. We are in a field so there's not much stuff flying around. I keep going with my foot down the gas and the tornado roaring and following us. In all the mess of noises around, I hear a different noise, I think, "An Airplane? No. It can't be, they don't fly low in this area." As the strange noise grows stronger I feel like it is near. I look around and there I see it. A flying blue box next to my car driving 100 miles per hour. My mouth drops and Jack looks at it and yells, –"Aunty, It's the Doctor!" I nod and say stuttering "I-i-i can see th-that.."

The doors of the TARDIS open and I see him... and it's 10. The Tenth Incarnation of the Doctor right in front of my eyes. I see he's saying something, but I can't hear him over the roaring of the tornado. I make a gesture shaking my head and pointing in ear letting him know that I can't hear him. He goes in and the TARDIS goes back up and I yell "No! Don't Go now!" I see jack trembling as he sees the tornado and he cries desperately. I don't know what to do. I just keep going. A Blinding light gets us and for a moment, I blink several times from the momentary blindness I got from the light. I was in a Big room full of different vehicles some familiar and some alien to me. I take a deep breath and take a breath of relief and laugh to myself. Jack ask me worried, "Aunty, where are we?" I look back at him and say "Don't worry, Pumpkin... We are safe."

I start to think that i'm luck that The Doctor was there to save me and my nephew. But then again, What is he doing here? On my universe. It's impossible! We're talking about a fictional character here, he can't possibly exist. But does that mean that parallel universes are true? As my shock is fading, I get out my car and I hear some steps coming towards the room and there he was. In the flesh. He comes to my car and he places his hand forward for a handshake, I give it to him out of curtsey, and he says with his smiling face – "Hello, I'm the doctor." I am stunned. He is right here in the flesh and i'm not even saying anything. I let go of his hand and yell out, "What are you doing here!?" He looks at me confused. – "Oi! Is that the thanks I get for saving you?" I take a deep breath, calming down, "No. No. What I meant to say is how are you here?" He tilts his head sideways confused. – "Well, I got here in the TARDIS. I was saying goodbye..." His voice suddenly starts to break and his eyes get all teary "...to a good friend of mine..." He continues talking, his pep came back almost instantly. – "A bit of a right ride though, but here we are planet earth!" Then it hit me. He just left Rose. He's still hasn't even Met Donna or Martha. – "Oh ...you poor man. You just said goodbye to Rose." He looks shocked in my response. – "How do you know this?" Jack suddenly yells at me from the car. – "Aunty! Unbuckle me! I wanna see the Doctor!" I open the door and start unbuckling Jack from his car seat. The Doctor looks at me serious and asks me again – "Miss... How do you know this?" And as Jack Gets out of the car he starts to Sonic the Doctor with his toy and says "Allons-y!" The Doctor opens his eyes as he sees the Toy, a replica from his Sonic Screwdriver. "How... He... But that's not possible, there are no sonic screwdrivers in this century." He shows off his and compares it hand in hand with Jack's Sonic. I sigh and say "Well Doctor. We are your fans" He looks at me stunned. "What?" I explain more thoroughly. "You are not supposed to be here nor you are real in this universe. For what I see, when you left Rose, you must have accidentally stepped in to another dimension, leading you to our universe. A universe in which you are a Fictional Character."


End file.
